What Do Real Roscoes Do?
by Ififall
Summary: Joe Roscoe/John-Paul Fanfiction. Joe's past haunts John-Paul's Future...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_ Language. Adult scenes. Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate Version of "Shiver" By _**Natalie Imbruglia.**_

..."

_**"John-Paul gets vicious, **_

_**He gets pent up, **_

_**When he's near Finn,**_

_**He can barely stand" **_

_**..."**_

Joe Roscoe tried to sleep, but he couldn't. Was it the guilt? Guilt about What? No. Joe had nothing to be guilty about. It was all in his head.

How old was Joe then? Fourteen? Thirteen? It was Back when the Twins' Dad was in the picture. He was still a piece of shit. But he was still in the picture.

..."

Freddie was in a Dream-World, and Ziggy liked Footie more than the ladies. God that was a fucking long time ago. Joe was at that age where he was trying to find himself. Sure it sounds like Hippy Tree-Hugger Bollocks. But it was true.

Joe wanted to be his own person and fit in at the same time. It was shitty, when their Dad died. Mum was in bits. The Twins still saw _their_ Dad. Jason played it cool, but Robbie showed off.

..."

Joe hated him for it. When he'd go past Mum's room he'd catch a glimpse of Mum hugging their Dad's clothes. Or Ziggy sniffing Dad's aftershave. Joe couldn't go near their Dad's stuff for years.

Freddie wanted it. But Joe got the job of being "Man of the House" Even as a Teenager, his Mum Sandy was treating him like an more ways than one, and it freaked him out.

..."

When his Brothers would get into trouble, he'd be the one giving out the punishments. When Ziggy was out late with a bird, Joe would stick a Curfew sheet on his Brother's wall.

When Sandy was working, Joe would clean the house and cook for his Brother's when he got back from school. Joe's Brother's would complain, Joe was a shitty cook, but he kept trying until one night he got a Text from Freddie.

..."

_"Twins at Dad's. Me + Zig out" _The Text said. Joe tried not to be pissed off. But he wanted to join them. Or at least be given the chance to. Fat chance of that happening. Mum came back from work. He ate her Home-Made lasagne and tried to keep it down.

"Mum Fred and Zig have gone to Nate's. I'm gonna check on them" Joe said.

..."

"Ahh that's nice, but you don't need to worry, you sure you don't want to try the Treacle Tart? It's my first go" Sandy said. Joe said he'd try some later and left. He didn't go to the party.

Freddie hadn't texted him any directions. Joe was too embarrassed to ask. He went to the woodland at the first hill down the main road.

..."

Joe didn't know what he was going to do there. He was probably just going to sit on the grass and look up at the stars. Like a fag. It was sad, but what else could he do? Before Joe got the time to sit in a good spot, he heard the snap of twigs around him...

Joe thought it was the wind, but unfortunately it wasn't...


	2. Creepy

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the Reviews.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Sandy was clingy. She'd just lost her husband she was really clingy. Maybe that's why Joe went to the woods. To get away from her just for a while.

It was weird. Joe knew that he was failing in her eyes. He knew that he was just a "Dad Substitute" But he was so much like his Dad that he pissed his own Brother's off.

* * *

So Freddie and Ziggy where out. Partying. Joe was in the woods by himself. Well, he thought he was by himself.

He was looking up at sky. Wondering if he should do the Boy stuff, like piss in the woods or climb a tree or something. When he heard a noise. He looked up and saw this kid.

* * *

Now Joe Roscoe, size wise, was the biggest out of his Brothers. This kid was smaller than him. But Joe was still a little scared. This kid was on edge. The kid was Running around.

Kicking things. Joe got up. He would probably have a better time going "pretending" to shop at the corner shop.

* * *

Joe got and up made his way through the woods. He could see the lights of the traffic lights when a figure grabbed his arm.

"I've seen you arse-hole" Joe said. He turned around. This kid was skinny, but had a chubby face. He was pale in the moonlight. But there were red scratches on his forehead and above his eyebrows.

* * *

"Wanna hang out?" The kid asked.

"With you?" Joe asked cynically.

"Have you got a better offer asshole?" The kid asked.

* * *

Joe shrugged. This kid was right. Why did this kid want to hang around with him, when his own Brothers didn't?

There was only one way to find out...


	3. Complicated

_**A/N: **_Borrowing Characters from the Book "Without Warning"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for the Reviews.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Strong Language. Very Adult scenes.

* * *

Joe is lying awake in bed. He doesn't want John-Paul to know that he's up. But he is. John-Paul realises it.

The teacher goes under the covers. He shoves his hand in Joe's Boxers. Joe has to push him away. But he doesn't. Joe uses John-Paul's nervous Hand-job as an excuse. And John-Paul knows it.

* * *

If McQueen touches him, they can forget about the fact they are not supposed to be here. They can forget that Joe's never played with Little Matthew. Joe can forget he's never been out clubbing with Nana McQueen.

That's something he's grateful for...

* * *

But he knows that John-Paul's pissed off. He knows that John-Paul wants to spend time with the Roscoes'. Sure, John-Paul never mentions Robbie. He reminds him of work.

But he wants to play footie with Fred and Zig. He wants to talk to Jase about Shakespeare and Koryta. He wants Darren taking the piss out off his snobby suit. John-Paul wants all of that.

* * *

Joe wants to get away from all of it.

Being a Roscoe isn't all it's cracked up to be.

* * *

Joe can't handle the questions. Then all his family will get back are lies in return. He tenses up as John-Paul runs his palm over his dick. If he relaxed he could come, but he can't.

John-Paul waits...

And waits...

* * *

Until Joe pulls away from him, and pretends to go to sleep.


End file.
